ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: Misaka Mikoto X Monsoon
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! The Railgun squares off against a cybernetic Psycho! In a battle of Electricity X Magnetism, Will Mikasa Zap her opponent so much, she impresses Kuroko further, or will Monsoon finally see the ultimate Meme: Minase Nayuki no Yuu'tsu? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Mikasa Mikoto.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Monsoon.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Shadow of the Colossus OST - Silence (Extended)) (Location: "Alternate Dimension" World Marshal HQ) As Samuel Rodriguez & Monsoon were waiting for Jack, the two decided to pass the time by chatting amongst themselves... Monsoon: You know something, Sam? Samuel: What is it, Monsoon? Monsoon: There was a time where Memes can be used for comedic effect... Falcon Punches that destroy planets... Samuel: What else? Monsoon: Rick'Rolling, Rage Comics Memes, even fricken sodium chloride as a Meme... They were ensickening! But they weren't as ensickening until now when you could just say something about me, Monsoon, and it would be a Meme... Samuel: They still do jokes these days? Did you at least snicker at one? Monsoon: I rarely ever had a sense of comedy since my departure from a crime syndicate to Desperado... While I technically am nihilistic, there is no "fucked up in the head" excuse to make a meme that offends at least 5,000 people on the internet, and get away with murder... Samuel: Monsoon... ???: You know I was paying attention to your whole conversation, RIGHT!? That was when out of the blue, a young girl, probably High School Years in JP equivalents, was looking at both cybernetic warriors, as they ceased their conversations about Memes... Samuel: What? But where's- Monsoon: It doesn't matter either way, Samuel. You take Raiden, & I'll tread water on this whore. Samuel: WAIT! Monsoon! She's JUST a little girl! What harm could she do?! Before the young girl could explain, Monsoon did an evil smirk and did so for her... Monsoon: Lots, as a matter of fact... Birth Name: Misaka Mikoto. Estimated Age: 14. Occupation: 2nd Year Honor Student of the fictional Tokiwadai Middle School. Lame. Estimated Height in American terms: 5'3". Classification: Lv. 5 Esper Signature Move: Railgun. Also her nickname... Misaka was indeed shocked at how much Monsoon knew about her. If he mentions her coin next- Source of power: Her MANY Arcade Coins. Discharge Level: Only Mid-Tier. Misaka was so shocked that Monsoon knew about the coins, she was frozen in fear, a rarity for the likes of her... Personality Archetype: Tsundere (Never reached her true Deredere status.). Overrated... (Cues The Stains of Time (Monsoon Boss Theme) - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST) As Monsoon analyzed all he needed to know, Misaka couldn't escape from her fear... He knew EVERYTHING about her, hell, even Samuel was a little scared himself... Samuel: ... Um... You're right, Monsoon. I'll find Raiden, and kill him. Best of luck...! Monsoon: You too, Sam... Well... Guess it's just Nakama from hereon... Ready to play, kid? Immediately after Monsoon said "kid", Misaka went Tsuntsun at Monsoon... Misaka: Kid?! I'm near my Teens, dumbass! And besides; People like Tsunderes!!! Monsoon: I don't, bitch. I Abhor them, ensickening me as to how many there are at once. However, there is only one universal language; fighting. Can you deal with that?! Misaka simply smirked as she got her Arcade Coin ready. Misaka: Oh I have fought more powerful foes than me. I simply held BACK! Get ready! Misaka flipped her coin into the air, signaling the beginning of the fight. Monsoon got "Dystopia"; his signature Sai's ready... The Fight NOBODY BLINK... FIGHT! 60-52.6: As Misaka caught the coin at exactly 60 seconds remaining, she used a burst of energy called Railgun. One round seemed to be enough to slow Monsoon down, and yet, he was unphased by the Railgun round. 57.4-54.8: Misaka: (Damn! it didn't work...!) 54.1-45.8: Monsoon then used his magnetic abilities to run up the walls. Misaka tried to use her Lightning Spears to get him. She knew he is a ninja, but she never knew he was faster than one. All the spears missed... Immediately after, though, she had an idea; If Monsoon can walk on walls, she obviously is able to do the same. Misaka attracted her feet to the wall adjacent to the one Monsoon, but as she was about to Send a huge thunderbolt to the ground, Monsoon was already behind her, Sai to the throat... 44.6-32.7: And yet, Misaka was unphased by the threat, as she has one of her own; 3 Arcade Coins to Monsoon's neck. neither side had the advantage, as either one could kill their foe at the same time. Both fighters lowered their weapon(s)... At first. Immediately after though, Misaka deadeye shot with her triple Railgun and for once, it did damage to Monsoon, dropping him to the ground. As Monsoon Landed, Misaka then shot Lightning from the air, and used the rain around it as a series of conductors... The city went totally black; no light anythere... 31.6-19.5: But Monsoon activated his Red Visor, and was able to see in the blackness... 29.4-25.6: Monsoon: Foolish Jackass! You should realize by now I can still see! 24.7-13.2: Misaka then used her radar sense to try and detect Monsoon. The worst happened after that. Monsoon took full control of a passing jumbo jet, just as Misaka was just detecting him. She dropped back to earth only to see lights coming at her. It was the Jumbo Jet using it's lights as a warning for Misaka to escape; but Monsoon made it so it would approach her fast. Misaka ran fast, but the wide size prevented escape, and a huge explosion sent Misaka to the other wall, fire all around the area... 12.5-0.1: Awakening to the fire, Misaka looked around, and had an idea with the metal wreckage; she lifted all of such that is around her, and got 4 Arcade coins stacked together for the final blow... As Misaka sent the wreckage at Monsoon, distracting him while she charged her Super Railgun, potentially in this case, having 4x the power of one round. As the fire spread, and Monsoon Distracted, he never saw the huge burst coming... All that remains of Monsoon was his limbs, which dropped to the ground in separated sections... (The Stains of Time (Monsoon Boss Theme) - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST Ends.) K.O.! Misaka Mikoto simply walked away from the building that got annihilated, and Samuel was thankful he didn't have to be involved in the genocide... However, he was still killed by Raiden too after this particular ordeal... Results/Credits (Cues Umineko BGM - dreamenddischarger ) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MISAKA MIKOTO! Misaka Mikoto is from A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun, owned by Dengeki Bunko. Monsoon is from METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE, owned by KONAMI. Silence is from SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS, owned by Team ICO. The Stains of Time is from METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE, owned by KONAMI. dreamenddischarger is from Umineko no Naku Koro ni, owned by 07th Expansion. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Science themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain